hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shisui Hollow
"Power over an army, power to destroy all in your path, is nothing compared to power over the mind." Shisui Hollow is Skulblakan Human. Or rather what many conceive to be a human. In truth he is a former Vasto Lorde, who was stripped of his powers following the destruction of his home Plane during the Great Purge. Following millenia of exile he managed to find another Plane to enter and was reborn into a human body. While this disgusted him in the beginning, he soon learned to accept the situation and lived a somewhat isolated life as a monk in the Himalaya Mountain-range. However during the Skulblakan invasion of Earth Plane, Shisui, who up until this point had had not special abilities since the destruction of the Mirror Plane, rediscovered Illusion is Might and used this to survive the attack on Earth, being one of the few that managed to not be killed or taken. However this should not be the end of him gaining new powers. A few months after the Erachi, Clara, had defeated the Skulblaka, he began to suffer from strange symptoms, his eyes hurt as if they had been set on fire and the white of his eyeballs began to turn black. But this was not all, his iris turned as well, they became red and a strange pattern appeared within them. While this seemed to be nothing but a cosmetic change, probably related to the fact that he was not a real Human, it gave him a terrible potent new power, which he calls Dreamscape. Personality: It is known that Itachi White , also a Vasto Lorde, was Shisui's best friend; in fact, Itachi thought of him as a brother. Shisui taught Itachi that "self-sacrifice… a nameless warrior who protects peace from within its shadow…" was the true mark of a Vasto Lorde. Shisui was also very devoted to his people, which is why the Vasto Lorde High Council asked him to spy on Itachi. It is because of this devotion that they did not believe he could ever betray them. Although Shisui was devoted to his people, he was even more devoted to the well being of all Planes of Existance, a trait his own people were apparently ignorant of. He even went as far as to attempt to put his people under an Illusion in order to stop their "Peace bringing plans" which would lead to the horrible war with Gallifrey. However, this failed when a High Council member discovered this plan and in a fight managed to rip out one of Shisui's eyes, which were the key back then to his illusion technqiues. Knowing the High Councilor's power hungry personality would eventually lead him to steal his left eye as well, he resolved to prevent that man from stealing it to prevent him from gaining too much power. With this in mind, he entrusted his left eye to Itachi and told him to protect the Planes. Like Itachi, Shisui doesn't appear to enjoy killing people and prefers to use non-lethal methods whenever possible as shown in his using an Illusion to scare off an assaulting team of Samurai when it was stated he could have killed the entire squad with ease. History: Not much is known about Shisui's role during the war with Gallifrey, as he himself does not share any of that information with others. But they few books in the possession of the Second Gallifreyian Empire, know him by the name of Nightbringer. A general during the opening stages of the war, who was thought to have been destroyed along with the Plane. In truth however Shisui managed to evade the destruction of the Plane, by fleeing into the space between the Planes and hid there until he could recover his strength to break through into another Plane. This Plane happened to be Earth Plane, though this exerted so much energy of the former Vasto Lorde, that he was reborn in Human form, with the Mirror Being potential hidden deep within him. However even though he was forced into a Human form, Shisui remembered his past life quite fine and so isolated himself from everyone, choosing to live as a monk in the Himalaya. Following the Skulblakan attack, he not only rediscovered his ability of Illusion is Might ''but also through the influence of the Skulblakan Plane, he gained the ability ''Dreamscape. No longer wanting to stay on Earth in its desolate state, he moved. He traveled the galaxy far and wide until settling down on a garden world at the very edge of the galaxy. He named the planet ''Enroyen ''which is the term in Vasto Lorde for peace. There Shisui built a tremendous temple into the highest mountain range and lived there, finding his own inner peace. Abilities: Shisui possesses besides his super powered abilities, a high skill in hand to hand combat as well as a rather great skill in swordsman ship. Illusion is Might: Is a rare Vasto Lorde power. For details see Kyoraku Grimm Dreamscape: The technique allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as an ability of the highest caliber, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. The end result is that a person controlled by this ability, will never know that they were controlled and always believe that the ideas implanted were their very own. Nature Manipulation: Nature Manipulation refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Gallery: Shisuieyes1.jpg|Shisui's "new" eyes. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids